There's a lot of Witch Frogs!
There's a lot of Witch Frogs! is episode thirty-seven of Ojamajo Doremi. Opening As scenery is shown to the viewer, a few voices make discussion. They bring up how Majorika and Majoruka are now witch frogs, but they're still living back at the human world. They aren't happy, saying that witch frogs should live there with them, where they have fun. Premise When a bunch of witch frogs suddenly show up inside the Maho-do it's up to the Ojamajo to keep an eye on them until they can get home. Summary As a terrible storm rages on, a witch worlds door is struck by lightning; causing items and witch frogs to be sucked from it and into the human world. Majorin quickly informs the Witch Queen about this problem but she states there is nothing they can do about it right now. One of the witch frogs, very drunk from drinking earlier stumbles into the Maho-do. She happens to come across Majorika, but they don't recognize her and seeing some nearby markers, she begins drawing on her face. That morning, Doremi quickly eats breakfast after realizing she overslept when Pop calls for her to come into their living room. On television a woman announces that someone has broken into the office Onpu uses, causing them concern. Later, Oyajide believes it to be because of a cursed item and Hazuki mentions that the report also said the place was messed up but the robber didn't steal anything. Pop wonders if a fan is responsible and Oyajide continues to point out his theory- but because he's a big Onpu fan Doremi dismisses his claims. It's then Majorika and Lala join them to reveal the mustache on Majorika's face, with Lala revealing it was from an oil-based pen so it can't be wiped off very easily. Hazuki suggests that Majorika use some grease to clean her face, but otherwise the girls focus on Oyajide and their lingering concerns until he claims something bad might happen to Onpu if they don't check on her. Knowing he has a point they agree to bring him, although Majorika tries convincing them that Onpu is their rival and as such is not their problem. The girls don't listen, and while Lala wishes to go as well Majorika forces her to remain there. They begin to bicker until hearing sound from a nearby closet, and upon inspection they find a drunk, beaten-up witch frong still clinging to her alchohol bottle. At the office the girls are brought inside to see Onpu, who spots Oyajide in the computer and comments on how cute he is, touching the screen -much to his apparent joy- while the girls bring up their concerns. They begin explaining Cursed Items but Onpu doesn't believe the break in was the cause of such, bringing them to Majoruka's office to reveal they have the criminal; several witch frogs. They came from the door and threw a wild party that night, and like Majorika, Majoruka has also been marked. The witch frog are amazed to see Doremi and the girls and quickly take a lot of pictures of the five, then they express concern pointing out one of them -Majoume- has been seperated from them. They deduce she must be the one at the Maho-Do. The witch frog really want to go and visit their friend, so the girls are forced to gather a few items to carry them all back, with Onpu and Pop not helping because they're too busy chatting. They struggle to lift the weight but manage to return to the Maho-Do, once they ask the girls to slow down because Mahotake-san is begining to feel ill. Eventually, they arrive and Majorika goes over what has happened and she points out that the storm ended. But the frogs do not wish to return yet because they never get to come to the witch world and would like to do some sight-seeing. The ojamajo refuse at first and Onpu reveals she has to be leaving for work, and will be bringing Pop with her. The girls realize that with how stubborn the witch are they don't have a lot of choice, and they agree; but only after dressing up the witch frogs before heading into public. They eat crepes, do some shopping, watch a play, hang out at the beach, get some photographs taken, play with some cows on the farm, and even go for a fly. Later that day, Majorika comes by to ask the witch frog to leave since it will get dark soon, but they refuse until one last final demand is met: they want to visit the Hot Springs. There isn't any nearby though, so Majorika is forced to reveal her own secret hot spring she visits and in this time, Doremi asks them about their own Apprentice, as they can't just be witch frogs. The girls feel saddened as they explain that their Apprentice ran away in fear after discovering they were witches and because they have been abandoned, they are forced to live at the Village of Witch Frogs, which is strictly for witch who cannot return to normal. It's then one witch requests visiting the amusement park because she's never been to one before, but the girls don't think its possible- especially because its so late. But they refuse to leave otherwise, so the girls try to cast Magical Stage in order to give them something. Instead of being transported to an Amusement Park though, they are given a wind-up toy Amusement Park. They are unable to understand how to use this until the Witch Frogs use their own magic to shrink themselves and play. But nothing happens until the girls find a small wind-up crank and begin to turn it. The toy amusement park suddenly springs to life and allows the witch frogs to play. Eventually Doremi arrives home, but she is scolded by her mom for arriving so late. Doremi then notices Pop is in he nearby room and asks how she got home before she did, with Pop explaining that when Onpu saw the time she sent her home in order to make sure she wasn't late. Later in the evening, the girls sneak out again to pay the witch frogs a visit and return them home. Majorika invites them to come by to hang out again soon and they wish the same for her, and as everyone is saying their farewells, the girls are surprised when the Witch Queen appears. She thanks the girls for their help and gives them their next Certification Sphere; explaining how dangerous it could have been for the witch frogs had they not returned to the Magical World. She leaves after telling them to keep doing their best, and Doremi thanks her. Spells *''Take us to the amusement park'' Major Events *Onpu meets Oyajide and Pop for the first time. Dub Changes /Dub Changes/ Errors *Throughout the episode there was only 10 witch frogs, but when the hot spring was first shown, 12 were visible. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes